Belts and Leather
by Out-of-Character217
Summary: "That wasn't what I had in mind"... Cloud is in need of attention, and Leon provides the perfect distraction. A prompt from my ask box.


**A/N:** A prompt from my ask box over on Tumblr. *Runs away and hides*

* * *

" _This is how I show my love,_

 _I made it in my mind because,_

 _I blame it on my ADD, baby._

 _This is how an angel dies,_

 _I blame it on my own supply,_

 _Blame it on my ADD, baby."_

 **Belts and Leather**

The library was quiet tonight. The soft and subtle shadows from the delicate flickering candles made shapes dance on the walls as Cloud passed through the corridors and he quietly closed the door behind him, turning the lock with a gentle snap. Leon hadn't noticed him yet, or if he had, he was ignoring him, head bent low over blueprints and old dusty manuscripts and Cloud felt the warm spread of lust that always raged just under the surface whenever he laid eyes on his lover. It was something that had never diminished with time – unlike so many other things.

The blond's footsteps were even and relaxed as he prowled further into the room, emerging from the gloom in a play of shadows and light and he noticed how Leon never looked up, not even once.

"You're working late again," Cloud spoke lowly, no real bite or complaint to his words; he wasn't here to start a fight.

"The waterway under the main market square is backed up," Leon explained, missing the subtle tone in Cloud's voice as he removed the pencil from between his lips and scored a line across a blueprint, moving the protractor a few inches to the right as he drew up the measurement, "Gotta find a way to clear it before the next big thunderstorm or we'll be flooded."

Cloud rolled his eyes, the minute action again going unnoticed by the brunet as the younger man shifted from foot to foot and he then lent his hip against the corner of the desk.

"Can't it wait?"

Leon sat back and looked up at the blond, his brows drawn down in fain puzzlement at his lover's request.

"Wait for what?" he asked, his bewilderment turning to surprise as Cloud nudged his way in between Leon and the desk, forcing the brunet to sit further back in his chair. Finally, Cloud came to rest, ass perched on the edge of the desk, his legs nudging Leon's wider as he settled and slowly Leon's confusion cleared, his mouth turning up at the corners in a crooked smile.

How very like Cloud to want attention when he was busy, and how very like Cloud to ask for it in this way.

"Can't it wait?" Cloud repeated himself; this time there was no mistaking the suggestion in his voice.

Leon rested his hands on Cloud's thighs and squeezed lightly.

"What did you have in mind?"

It was how Leon found himself sprawled across the very desk he had been working on, his papers and pencils – the desk lamp and manuscripts – scattered across the floor in a jumbled heap of hurried disarray. It was how he'd been talked into giving up his wrists, now bound above his head to the top two corners of the table by his own belts, wrapped tightly around the delicate skin and drawing deep contusions to the surface from the pressure and strain as Leon's fingers curled tighter; and the burning pleasure of Cloud moving inside him, pulling him closer to the edge of the desk with every thrust. His legs were bent and crushed heavily against his chest, his leather trousers bunched around his calves as his last remaining belt dangled from its belt loop, clinking against the edge of the desk in rhythm to their fucking.

Suddenly Cloud was gone; his weight disappeared from Leon's frame, the brunet's body empty of his lover's touch, and he felt his legs being pulled straight.

"Turn over," he heard the growl as Cloud appeared again, gripping his hips to help him shift onto his stomach, Leon's arms crossing painfully underneath him as he resettled over the desk, his trembling legs now supporting him. He felt Cloud tug at the leathers around his ankles, whipping the belt free in a quick and urgent jerk and a flutter of anticipation rippled through him.

"What are you-" he tried to ask, only to be silenced as Cloud fisted a hand in his hair and forced his head down.

The crack of leather that broke through the silence came just before the stinging sensation, and then the heated and humiliating realisation that he had been struck with the belt hit Leon with winding force. He felt his cock jump and he let out a strangled and fierce moan, and instead of demanding Cloud to stop, he found his voice had become mute, lodge deep in his throat, and all he could do was groan as he felt the soothing kiss that was placed to his throbbing ass cheek.

"Again?" Cloud asked somewhere from behind him.

Leon nodded; the action small and hidden away in the crook of his arm but it was all the permission Cloud needed.

The burn of the leather came again and Leon jolted, biting down on the flesh of his bicep to stifle his moan. The sensations didn't stop, the snap of the belt sounding out loud and clear in the quiet of the library repeatedly as wave after wave of heat and sting crashed over Leon's skin; he let out a chocked moan that might have been Cloud's name and all at once the whipping stopped.

Cloud's hands, cool and soothing after the flames of the leather belt, came to rest on Leon's hips, and in one fluid motion the blond was back inside his lover, making the older man's legs tremble and his cock jump wildly.

The younger leant heavily against Leon's back, pulling on his hair to expose his throat and he slipped the leather between his lover's lips, holding it there by both ends behind his head as he snapped his hips forwards and fucked Leon over the edge, the gunblader's muffled cries of release screamed out into the makeshift gag.

The tightening of his ass caused Cloud's breath to hitch and he released a breathy moan of his own as he came with Leon.

For a long time afterwards there was heavy breathing and small breathy moans as they gently roused themselves, coming too with small winces and little huffs of excretion, and as Cloud untied his lover, handing him his belts back one at a time, Leon staggered to his feet and made himself decent, his face as flushed and red as his backside.

"That wasn't what I had in mind," he said with a diffident grin, still a little winded.

"Are you complaining?" Cloud countered, adjusting his own buckles and straps as he pushed off the desk.

Leon shook his head, rubbing at his chaffed wrists and flexed his numb fingers, ducking his head as Cloud came to stand in front of him. The blond placed a warm and gentle hand on his jaw and lifted his gaze, his eyes ablaze with triumph and love – and Hyne help him – even lust, still, as Leon stared back, watching the shifting emotions flitter across Cloud's face.

When had he fallen so willingly?

"I'll see you back at home," Cloud said softly, leaning into place a delicate kiss against his lips.

Leon nodded again and watched him leave; turning to clear up the mess they had both left behind.

" _Maybe I'm a different breed,_

 _Maybe I'm not listening,_

 _So blame it on my ADD, baby."_

Sail - AWOLNATION


End file.
